


单独指导

by justsee



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsee/pseuds/justsee
Summary: 露中，一辆婴儿摇摇车，新手无证上路请避让哦⸂⸂⸜(ੱ௰ੱ๑)⸝⸃⸃





	单独指导

潮湿光滑的大理石台面几乎无法提供任何支撑作用，身体随着被顶撞的频率前后滑动，臀肉紧贴着已被体温染得有些微暖意的坚硬台面磨动，敏感的皮肤能感受到台面上一道不甚明显的擦痕不时刮过尾椎，引起浑身战栗。男人拱在他胸前的脑袋毛茸茸的，随着身体的韵律舔舐着胸前的珠果，迫使他向后仰着身体，长时间悬空的腰部酸软无力，随着扬起脖颈晃动的脑袋有些发晕，王耀不得不夹紧环在男人腰侧的双腿，敏锐的感受到男人精壮的腰肢微微一挺，深埋体内的物什颤动了一下，紧接着是一下力道更大的冲撞，身体被推向台面里端，未经擦拭的大理石台面上积着水，被空调冷气吹得冰的渗人，火热的身体被激得一跳，浑身不由自主的绷紧颤抖，股间下意识的收缩着，而这显然更加刺激了男人的神经，一下重于一下的律动推得他的身体像海浪中漂泊不定的小船，摇摇晃晃恍若灭顶。撑在台面上的手胡乱的胡弄着，终于抓住洗手池微微凸起的壁沿，纤长的手指死死扣住白瓷壁面，王耀终于伸长了脖颈泄出喉间压抑不住的长吟。

身前的进攻稍稍缓停，两人低沉的喘息交织在狭小的空间中。稍稍缓过神儿来的王耀低喘了两下，伸手去推还伏在自己胸口前作恶的脑袋，松软柔顺的浅金色卷发间渗着被冷气吹过的汗水微微发凉，入手就像只四处闯祸后又挤蹭到你身边装无辜的恶劣大猫。

“伊……嗯……伊万，”王耀的声音带着让自己震惊的抖动，一把清润的嗓子此刻如同雨后蕉叶，情欲是叶上滚动的饱满露珠，微微弹弄就会碎成一滩甜腻，“够了……唔……”

手指间的卷发动了几下，男人喉间滚动着低沉的笑意，被濡湿的胸口在那双啃噬其上的双唇间吐出的热气喷薄下敏感的战栗，酸软的快意顺着皮肤爬上脖颈、下颚，最终化作唇间破碎的抽气。男人又在胸口磨蹭了几下才心满意足般的抬起头来，汗湿的浅金色额发下掩着一双微微眯起的深紫色眸子，高挺的鼻梁完美的切割着英俊脸颊上的光影，带有斯拉夫特色的坚毅唇线弯起来，如雕塑般深邃完美的轮廓居然化出一丝孩童似的天真甜软，紫瞳在水晶灯下晶亮灼人。王耀几乎是不合时宜的感慨起造物主的偏爱，无怪乎这个拥有两张脸孔的男人能在极短的时间内俘获万千观影者的膜拜，他仿佛天生就该站在聚光灯下，每一丝光线都在尽职尽责的打磨着他游走在两极间的惑人气势。

“那么，万尼亚是否掌握了这个角色的精髓呢……小耀？”甜糯的嗓音带着些微沙哑，男人随着末尾昵称微微扬起的语调恶质的低下头向在冷气中颤动的胸口吹了口气。

“你到底……唔！”被打断的话化作咬紧的牙齿间吞没的尖叫。

布拉金斯基深邃的紫眸眯得更紧了些，强忍着身体上原始冲动的引诱浅浅研磨着，面上依然保持着故作天真的笑意，“一个被背叛的丈夫，带着年轻的冲动和柔情，依然深爱着他放纵的妻子，”脸上笑意更深，“这一幕是为了通过张狂的肢体动作和爆发力来体现丈夫心中被伤害的酸楚，害怕失去而长久的压抑积压成地壳下涌动的热流，以窥见心爱之人与他人调情而瞬间爆发的恐惧为契机，用人类最本质的占有行径来宣泄自己对爱人的挽留。”

不断侵蚀赤裸皮肤的冷气稍微缓解了王大导演陷于情思而恍惚的神经，糊成一团泞浆的头脑重新凝聚成形，“我可不记得有这样一幕，莫非，唔，莫非霸屏魔王布拉金斯基先生连剧本都背不下……呜……”

过于缓慢的动作在经过激烈侵侍后的身体上留下的更多是空虚的麻痒，王耀几乎是无意识的向前蹭动着身体，双腿不安的上下摩挲着环住的腰腹，尚还堪堪挂在右脚踝处的长裤金属扣处相互撞击出叮当脆响，他瞬间缓过神来，窥见布拉金斯基嘴角上挑的弧度让他羞愤的几乎想转身把自己溺死在洗手台里。

“万尼亚可是记得有人第一次见面的时候说过，为了更深刻的刻画人物内心需要适当的扩展演绎背景，透过情景重现和扩展来将自己与角色合为一体呢，难道不是这样吗，王导~”斯拉夫男人低笑着将最后的称呼拉成一个甜腻的长音，像个好学的求教者般故作诚挚的眨了眨那双荧幕上以冰冷摄人著称的深紫色眼睛。

被故意提及的身份引起了更大的羞耻感，王耀在身下冰冷刺激与身前哄热人体拥簇夹击下便体酥麻，仅能聚起的几缕意识强撑着自己大口喘息着，“呵，呼呼……布拉金斯基还需要真枪实弹的演习才能进入角色吗，如果这……这种水平，还真是需要担心一下作品水平啊。”

“怎么，王导是不认可我的演技还是我的服务？还是说……”一双原本扶在腰间的大手缓慢的顺着腰线下滑，略过胯侧和鼠蹊，停留在匀称纤长的大腿处来回抚摸，带起一路旖旎。向来体温偏低的北国男子掌心确实火热异常，被抚过的腰间瓷白长腿如烫伤般抽搐着，“还是说，王导更喜欢与那个只会傻笑着撸起袖子炫耀他那不成形的肱二头肌的蓝眼睛甜心探讨剧情，或者，还接受他的服务？”

很好，王耀在被无缘无故拖进这卫生间并被强迫着按在洗手台上“导戏”半小时后终于特么的知道这倔脾气的熊孩子今天抽的是哪门子风了。王耀有些无奈的呻吟了一声，怎么办呢，谁让他看着那双漩涡般的深紫色眼睛就是无法不放纵这小混蛋作恶呢。

“亲爱的布拉金斯基先生，唔，我倒是建议你认真再读一遍剧本，”王耀强忍着下身难捱的肿胀，手从那头卷发下滑至挺拔的脖颈，带着点儿安抚意味的在颈肩处抚摸，像在给一只大猫顺毛，“那伤心欲绝的丈夫再过一支圆舞曲的时间就会知道他的妻子不过是为了向邻居讨教她那漂亮的天鹅绒礼盒里到底该装上哪种烟斗作为结婚纪念日的礼物而已。”

深紫色的眼睛又眨了眨，带出点儿温情的意味，伊万满意的低下头在瓷白的腿根处啄吻了一下算作奖励。

“而已，”王耀微微放松神经，后仰起脖颈，享受着对方柔化下来的抚摸，“说到演技，阿尔弗雷德倒的确是……啊！”

左腿上滑动的大手突然箍紧，掐着腿根将整条腿扛上肩头，王耀整个人被突然变换的动作怼的向后仰去，整个背部撞上洗手台后的镜面，肩胛骨硌得生疼，半批着的衬衫上的装饰链划在镜面上发出刺耳的摩擦声，还未成型的尖叫被探过上身的男人凶狠的堵在唇齿间，一连串疾风暴雨般的吻允的他几乎不成呼吸。

臀部摩擦着台面水渍的咕叽声，肉体碰撞的拍打声，紧密结合处的粘腻水声，自己努力压抑却断断续续的破碎呻吟声以及男人低沉的喘息声混杂在一起，摊在暖黄色的水晶灯下几乎催情般暧昧。门外不时有人经过，精致皮靴的细高跟或小牛皮鞋的金属掌跟敲击大理石地面的声音清晰可闻，有的匆忙有的悠闲，偶尔还有一把或优雅或油滑的嗓音彼此问候一句，好像随时都会有人推门而入。布拉金斯基整个身子伏在他身上，肌肤紧贴，那张英俊得不像话的脸窝在他颈间，用黏连的母语呢喃着不成句的爱意，私密的快感和无限的爱意聚集起来，王耀感到整颗心似乎即将不堪重负的炸裂开来。

男人极其任性的变更着冲撞的频率，身体的不适感更推进了快感的提升，王耀觉得自己的头发都要立起来了，脚趾痉挛般曲卷，每根神经都被扯得生疼。身体从最初的抵抗逐渐软化，随着攻势在一波紧似一波的快意间起伏。

“不许再提那个白痴的名字！”紫眼睛的魔王大人带着几分孩子气的怒意恶狠狠地沉下声调，低下头警告似的的咬了一口他的下颚，然后伴着再次骤风般的疯狂进攻一路向下啃咬着他的锁骨，王耀在意识恍惚前最后想到的是完了明天又得穿高领了。


End file.
